


Year Three | Harry Potter and the Light in the Dark

by unofficialsherlockian



Series: Slytherin Will Help You to Greatness [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Good Malfoy Family, Good Slytherins, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficialsherlockian/pseuds/unofficialsherlockian
Summary: 12 years ago, Sirius black was accused of murder. Now he has escaped from Azkaban and all things seem to suggest he'll be after Harry. Hogwarts should be safe, protected by horrifying creatures called Dementors, and yet, as the Dementors affect Harry worse than anyone he knows, and as he discovers a link between Sirius Black, his parents, and their new teacher, Harry will have to prepare himself for the worst. But as a new ally rises up from his peers, and their new DADA teacher seems to be the best ever, when the worst comes, Harry will be ready.It's Harry's third year at Hogwarts, and he is ready to take up his crusade to prove Slytherins can be a force for good. He's ready to prove he is a capable wizard. And his friends are ready to help him get there.**SLOW UPDATES WHEN I CAN. otherwise, semi hiatus until I have more time**





	1. Midnight Post

Harry Potter tended to be an unusual boy at the best of times among muggles, and almost even more so among wizards. While all his friends were probably enjoying summer, he couldn't wait to be back at school. While muggle children spent their summers socializing, Harry spent his hanging about his room, the nearby park, or the tube station. While many students dreaded homework, especially summer work, Harry was happy that this summer, he could do his.

It was nearly midnight, and Harry sat awake in bed, trying to finish part of a History of Magic essay. Unlike the previous summer, when Harry's Uncle Vernon had locked his spellbooks away for the duration fo the break, Harry was now free to study whenever he wanted. His room looked suitably ordinary for a half-blood wizard of his age, or so he figured. Spellbooks were strewn across the floor, his broomstick stood propped against his bedframe. His wand lay on a Daily Prophet copy on his desk. And a massive owl cage for his snowy owl, Hedwig, sat open on top of the dresser. It was another significant change from the previous summer; the bars were gone from Harry's window, and Hedwig was free to come and go as she liked.

Despite Harry's new freedom to do his schoolwork when he wanted, he prefered to do it late at night, when the Dursley's were asleep. Dudley was still horrible during the day, and his aunt and uncle still didn't respond close to friendly when he was around, so Harry spent his days sleeping or out wandering. The night was peaceful, and Dursley-related-interruption free, just as Harry liked it.

He suspected that Snape was to thank for his freedoms this summer. Harry's head of house had written to the Dursley's last year about their treatment of Harry. Harry still wasn't pleased with Theo for writing to Snape about the bars on his windows, but he was still thankful to Snape. For whatever he'd written. Not for the first time, Harry was curious about what the letter had contained, exactly. He'd found out that Snape knew Aunt Petunia--or at least, knew of her. Maybe he'd threatened to give Dudley another pig tail, as Hagrid had done when they first met.

Whatever the letter had said, Harry wasn't going to ask the Dursley's. 

The peace had nearly been set back once when Ron had tried to call Harry on the Dursley's phone, and ended up shouting into Uncle Vernon's ear. Harry had sent Hedwig to his friends, begging them to contact him by owl only, even though he did know several half-bloods and muggleborns.

Harry yawned and stretched. He'd been working for ages. Much too long, considering it was one of his least favorite subjects. He blinked when he saw the time. Harry had been 13 for a whole hour without realizing.

Harry had never celebrated his birthday properly--the Dursley's never cared. But still, a year older felt like a big deal to Harry.

He looked up at a tap at the window and blinked. Several owls were outside. He recognized Hedwig and Errol, the Weasley's owl, but didn't recognize the other two. Errol looked as if he'd been done in, and so Harry sprung to his feet, letting them all in and detaching letters and packages from their feet. He carried Errol and put him in Hedwig's cage to rest--Hegwig perched on Harry's desk--and the other two owls took off into the night once again.

Harry looked down at his small pile of letters. He recognized some of the handwriting--Ron's, Hermione's, Hagrid's--and he could assume by the green ink that the fourth letter had to be his annual from Hogwarts. But the last...

He tore into that one first, lifting the formal parchment up to his flashlight to read.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_We have not met before, but I am sure you know my family by now. I am Draco's mother, and the hopefully soon to be ex-wife of Lucius Malfoy._

Harry blinked in shock. He knew Malfoy's mother sent him sweets nearly weekly and probably spoiled him in other ways, but hadn't ever considered her existence beyond that. He squinted back down to the letter to read:

_Last term, you rescued my son, and prevented an evil that my husband unleashed from closing the school, and even worse, allowing the Dark Lord to return. For this I can only say thank you. It may interest you to know that Lucius's trial was yesterday, and he's been sentenced to Azkaban for 20 years. For this I can also only say thank you._

_I know that my son and you are very far from friends and you may care less about his ties to his family, but I felt since you and he both played parts in Lucius's capture, you should know before the papers print it. Please know that should you ever need it, there will be room in Malfoy manor for you._

_Yours,_  
_Narcissa Malfoy_

Harry re-read the letter twice, sitting back on his bed. He'd read in the Prophet about Mr Malfoy's trial curiously, but he hadn't dared to hope that the man would actually be sentenced. He couldn't envision things changing between him and Malfoy, and yet, Malfoy seemed different after learning of his father's evils--and after nearly having been killed by them. He read the last line again "there will be a room in Malfoy manor for you." It seemed like so much to offer to someone Narcissa had never met. Harry wasn't sure he would ever take her up on that offer, but he was glad that there was one Malfoy who didn't hate him.

Putting Narcissa's letter aside, Harry moved onto Ron's. Ron spoke lively of Egypt (his family had won a large amount of gold and used it to visit Bill, Ron's older brother), and included a photo from the Daily Prophet. Harry grinned at it; he'd seen it when it was printed, but was happy for his friend. If anyone deserved it, it was the Weasley's. He grinned, imagining Ron's face when Harry would tell him about Narcissa's letter.

Ron had also given him a birthday gift; a pocket sneakscope. He said it wasn't very reliable, but it was quiet in Harry's room. But perhaps 4 Privet Drive wasn't safe, and the thing was a dude. Harry put it on his desk, just in case.

He then moved onto Hermione's and his mouth fell open. She'd sent him a broomstick servicing kit. He'd be glad to put it to use; his Nimbus 2000 was two years old and certainly showing wear. 

Hagrid's package growled and Harry stilled, pulling off a note. Hagrid seemed to think whatever he'd sent would be useful at school. If it was a monster, Harry highly doubted that. He carefully pulled back the wrappings and then dropped it when a book snapped at him. The book tore off across the floor, snapping loudly. Harry dug through his drawer, trying to quietly find a belt--if the book woke uncle Vernon, he would light it on fire. Finding a belt, Harry leapt onto the book, wrestling it shut and binding it tightly.

He sighed loudly, pulling the Hogwarts letter to him. If the book was on the list, he would forgive Hagrid. His heart sunk slightly when he read the letter. Visits to the village sounded amazing, but even with the threat of Professor Snape, Harry wasn't sure he could proceed the Dursley's to sign his permission slip.

But he could worry about it in the morning. He put away his essay and ink and quill, putting his gifts and letters on his desk. He would write to Ron and Hermione tomorrow, and Hagrid, to thank them.

 

He awoke early and made his way down to breakfast, where his aunt and uncle were already eating. Harry sat down with toast, eating silently. Vernon rose first. 

"I have to get Marge," he announced. "I'll be back."

Harry dropped his toast. "You didn't say aunt Marge is coming." Aunt Marge wasn't really his aunt, just Vernon's sister, but insisted on being addressed as such. Vernon scowled at him.

"You weren't around when I made the announcement. Sneaking around, probably scaring the neighbors."

Harry frowned.

"Keep that magic junk out of her sight while she's here, and be civil," Vernon said, warning in his eyes. And then he left.

Harry stared down at his toast. He would be taking as much time out of the house as possible. Maybe he could write to Theo and ask to stay with him for the remainder of the break. Or Blaise; Theo didn't always make his father out to be very friendly. Then he looked up to Aunt Petunia. "School sent me a permission form, will you sign it?"

"If things go well while Marge is here," Petunia said softly, picking up the paper. Harry frowned. 

"That's got nothing to do with the form."

Petunia looked at him. "And is the form for something mandatory? Will they send you back to us if I don't sign it?"

"No, but--"

"Then it can wait." She looked back to her paper. "We are grateful things are quieter than last summer, but lets not get ahead of ourselves."

Harry frowned. "You put bars on my window last summer. Or did you forget after Snape wrote to you about it?"

Petunia jerked violently. "Don't mention that horrible man in this house," she said.

Harry stood, cramming toast into his mouth and putting his plate in the sink. "I'll keep quiet, about him and about magic around Marge as long as she's civil with me."

For some reason, the thought of Snape intervening, however as slight as a letter, gave Harry some fire to act on. If even Snape agreed he should be treated better, he shouldn't have to be treated like this.

"Fine," Petunia said. "You'd better get to cleaning that room, then. And do something about that owl."

"Tell her whatever criminal school I'm at has us taking on a pet to deal with anger issues. Tell her I'll blow something up without Hedwig. I might." He might, if he was angry enough. Harry finally had contact with his friends, he wasn't going to give it up so quickly.

"Fine," Petunia said again. She stood with her plate, back turned to Harry and Harry left the kitchen, conversation over.

He hurried upstairs and put his broom in his wardrobe, stuffing schoolbooks in his trunk and parchment into desk drawers. The work he was currently at, he slid under his bed, easily reachable at night when he would resume his essays. Then he wrote a few quick letters to his friends, attaching him to Hedwig's leg.

"Gotta pretend to be a muggle," he told her, "so don't let them send anything noticeable, okay?" Hedwig hooted and nipped his ear affectionately. Harry turned to Errol. "Ready to leave?" Errol hooted as well before taking flight out the window.

Harry sat heavily on his bed. He had to make it through the week to get the slip signed. Then he would write to Blaise and ask to stay for the summer. He hated the the Dursley's could hold things over his head, but it was only a week. He could handle a week.


	2. The Escape and the Escapee

Harry's week with Aunt Marge went decidedly well, compared to past visits. He spent as much time as he could in his room with Hedwig, continuing to do magic homework by flashlight under the cover of night. Marge still tried her best to bully him, but Petunia and Vernon made good efforts to steer the conversation elsewhere. Not even Mare's comments that Harry was from the same lot as an escaped convict on tv would get the best of Harry.

Naturally, with Harry's luck, it was the last night of Marge's stay that ruined everything. After Marge had insulted his parents, and Harry had blown her up like a balloon, Harry knew he had to leave.

As Vernon and Petunia chased Marge outside, shouting for her to somehow float back down, Harry raced upstairs, throwing all his things into his trunk. He was down the last few steps, Hedwig's cage under his arm, when Vernon came at him. "PUT HER RIGHT!" he howled.

"She deserved it," Harry said. When Vernon growled, stepping forward, Harry pulled out his wand. "Keep away from me," he said, in a tone to rival Snape's nastiest.

Vernon stepped back, eyes on the wand. "You can't do magic outside of that school," he said. "You have no where to go."

"I don't care," Harry said, and he looked from Vernon to Petunia and back. "I've had enough. Anywhere's better than here." And there was nothing truer. He'd rather anywhere else.

 

A while later, Harry stopped his brisk walk away from Privet drive only when he felt out of breath and lower in adrenaline. It was dark out, save for the streetlamps, and Harry was a thirteen year old wizard, alone. And one who'd just broken the law, as Vernon had said.

Hedwig hooted gently. Harry sat on the low wall, trunk beside him, rubbing his arms and thinking.

Harry couldn't escape to Ron's, as he had the previous summer.The Weasley's were in Egypt, and Harry didn't even want to send a letter. They would worry, ruining their trip. Harry was closest friends to Theo, of the Slytherins, but from what Theo had said, his father wouldn't be much better than Mr Malfoy.

Malfoy... Harry paused, considering Narcissa's letter on his birthday. She'd offered him a bed, without even knowing him. Harry didn't like the thought of Draco seeing him so agitated and upset, but...

He did a second mental tally. He couldn't write to Snape. After breaking a law, there was no way he could. Hermione was in France. Blaise had been traveling. Everyone else Harry knew, he didn't know well enough to ask for help. Hagrid... Harry didn't want to worry Hagrid. Or get him into trouble, not after last year.

"Alright," Harry sighed. He could make a plan, as best as he could. Harry pulled out a quill and some ink, hastily writing a letter to Narcissa. He decided to keep it simple: He'd run away from the Dursley's, was in trouble, and might need some help. sorry to bother her. He then sent the letter off with Hedwig, feeling anxiety knotting in his chest.

Gingotts wouldn't open until the morning. Harry had time to get to London, get his gold, and then avoid the law. Somehow. He would have to fly. He only had his broom.

Harry looked up, feeling watched. Squinting into the dark opposite him, he didn't think he saw anything unusual. But there was still a prickle at the back of his neck.

"Lumos." The light showed something big and dark, reflecting off its eyes. Harry stepped back in surprise, tripping over his trunk and falling. It was bigger than Fang, with gleaming, yellow eyes...

There was a loud BANG and three story purple bus appeared on the street, stopping in front of him. Harry shot to his feet, peering around the front of the bus. Whatever the monster was, it was gone.

Harry looked back at the bus curiously. _The Knight Bus_ was printed on the windscreen in gold letters. Dumbly, Harry wondered if he'd accidentally conjured it in his fright. Then a conductor stepped out.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard." So, Harry hadn't exactly summoned it. "My name is Stan Shumpike and I'll be your conductor for the evening." Stan couldn't be much older than Harry. Maybe eighteen. "You look pale, you alright?" Stan asked, staring.

"There was a ...dog... but not really a dog." Harry pointed to the bushes, before realizing how stupid he sounded.

"Woss your name?" Stan was staring at Harry's scar.

"Gregory Goyle," Harry said, the first name he could think of. "The bus, does it go--"

"Anywhere on land," Stan said proudly.

Harry smiled, immediately asking for a ride to London and shoving the gold into Stan's hand. The two of them got Harry's things on board and, after Stan showed Harry to a bed, the bus was off with a deafening BANG.

Harry was amazed that anyone could sleep with all the racket and movement. "How come the muggles don't hear us?"

"Muggles? Don't listen, do they? Don't look properly either."

Later, after a few stops, Stan settled himself against the wall near Harry, casually unfolding a copy of the _Prophet_. Next summer, Harry swore, he'd have to get a subscription to stay up to date with things. It was easy enough at Hogwarts; half the student body had a subscription, and a few members of his house worked at the ministry. But with the muggles, he felt he had no contact with his own world. Harry glanced a look at the front page and frowned.

"That man was on the muggle news!"

"'Ee escaped from Azkaban, of course 'e was." Stan laughed. "Where you been, Greg?"

He passed the section to Harry to read, and Harry read through the article on Sirius Black. "13 people killed with one curse?" he gasped. 

"Big supporter of You-Know-Oo," Stan said quietly. "But instead of coming clean like most of them, Black was cornered in a street full of muggles. Blew 'em all up. And then laughed. Laughed."

Harry felt a shiver run up his spine. "And he broke out of prison?"

"No one's ever done it before," said Stan.

Harry looked out the window into the night. He'd met Voldemort twice and one of his followers once. Although Quirrell had born pathetic on his own, Quirrell under Voldemort's orders had been scary. And Black seemed capable enough on his own. Harry wondered what Black's next move might be.

"Whereabouts in London?"

"Diagon Alley," Harry answered. He would lay low at the Leaky Cauldron until morning, and head to Gringotts. Maybe Narcissa would answer his owl by then. If not, he'd have to figure out a plan on his own...

The driver, Ernie, slammed on the breaks, and Harry jumped out, helping Stan to unload his things. "Thanks," Harry said. "Bye."

But Stan was staring at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

"There you are, Mr Potter," said a voice.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What did you call Greg, Minister?" Stan asked, oggling. Harry felt as if he'd been drenched in ice as he darted a look behind him. Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, stood there.

"Greg?" Fudge frowned. "This is Harry Potter."

Stan grinned. "Ernie! Ern, guess who Greg is? Harry Potter! Look, I can see the scar."

Fudge steered Harry inside where Tom greeted them, smiling. He led the two of them to a small room, where he lit a fire. Fudge gestured for Harry to sit and then sat opposite him. 

"Potter, I am the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge."

Harry knew. He had been invisible last year when he'd seen Fudge arrest Hagrid (who had been innocent. He didn't think he liked the man very much.

"Well, Potter, you had us worried. Running away like that... But you're safe." He sighed, buttering a crumpet. "You should know, Majorie Dursley is safe and restored, he memory modified."

Harry nodded numbly.

"Your aunt and uncle were angry," Fudge continued, "But they will take you back next summer if you stay at Hogwarts over the other holidays."

"I'd rather not go back at all," Harry said.

"Now, now, they are your family. I think you should stay here, in Diagon Alley, for the last two weeks of your summer--"

"What about my punishment?

Fudge blinked. "Punishment?"

"I broke the law, blowing up Aunt Marge."

"A minor incident," Fudge said, waving his hand.

"Last summer, a house elf did magic in my uncle's house, and I got a warning saying if I did magic there I would be expelled!"

Fudge looked away. "Circumstances change, Potter. You don't want to be expelled, do you?" Harry shook his head. "And we don't want to expel you, not after you saved all those muggleborns and Mr Malfoy last year."

Harry narrowed his eyes. Fudge didn't seem like he was a great liar. But if it meant Harry could stay at Hogwarts, he would let it go. "Oh," he said. "That was nothing, really. And I did have some help."

"Very modest, for a Slytherin," Fudge said, nodding. "I'll sort a room for you with Tom--"

A thought struck Harry. "Minister? My aunt and uncle, in the... well, because of what happened, they didn't sign my permission form to go to Hogsmeade. I was wondering if you could--"

Fudge hesitated. "No, Potter, I'm not your parent or guardian."

"But your signature, they would still respect it."

Fudge smiled sadly. "Harry, I think it's all for the best. Use the time to continue your studies."

Harry sighed and nodded. Tom came in.

"And Potter?" Fudge had turned back to Harry. "Not that you would want to, but try to stay here, and not wander into muggle London."

"Because of Sirius Black? I heard he escaped, and that he's dangerous." Fudge blinked but nodded. "Have you had any luck?"

"Not yet," Fudge said. "But we'll get him. Don't worry." and he left.

Tom showed Harry to room eleven, and opened the door. Something white flew toward Harry.

"Hedwig!" he gasped.

"Smart owl," Tom commented. "She arrived soon after you did. Goodnight, Mr Potter."

Harry sat on his bed before noticing Hedwig had brought a letter. "Sorry Hedwig," he said, untying it from her ankle. "I didn't notice." He recognized the neat handwriting as Narcissa's.

_Harry,_

_Head straight to Diagon Alley, or the nearest wizarding family you know, and stay there. If you haven't been receiving the Prophet, I'll make it brief: it is not safe right now. If you need me to fetch you so you can stay somewhere, owl me as soon as you get this. Stay with other wizards._

_Do not do anything rash._

_Narcissa_

Harry blinked at the letter and then looked to Hedwig. "Is she nice?" he asked, not sure what else to think about at the moment. Hedwig hooted softly. Harry sighed. "Suppose I should reply in the morning. She does sound worried." He felt incredibly tired suddenly. He wanted to consider the issue of Sirius Black; everyone had warned him about it being dangerous, but he was a Slytherin, and who knows what knowledge Black had of him. Maybe he would want revenge, for Harry's defeat of his Master when he was just a baby. But if Black was so dangerous and was after him, Harry wondered if anywhere besides Hogwarts would be safe for him. 

He sighed, laying back in the bed, and was asleep in minutes.


	3. Diagon Alley

Narcissa wrote back to Harry the next morning, sending a happy Hedwig with a letter assuring Harry she would be in touch when she was next in Diagon Alley with Draco. Harry hoped when he saw her Draco wouldn't be in tow; despite the two of them being on decent terms at the end of the previous year, he still saw Draco as a rival, not a friend. 

The days passed fairly quickly after that. Harry was enjoying his freedoms at Diagon Alley. He was able to eat what he liked, go wherever he liked (provided it wasn't in Muggle London), and do whatever he wanted. He spent most of his time exploring the shops, getting free ice creams from Florean Fortescue at the Ice Cream Parlor as he did his homework. Harry was very tempted, after filling his money bag at a trip to Gringotts, to buy many of the incredible things in the shops. Even though he'd lived in the wizarding world for two full years, he was still incredibly impressed by so much in it. Part of him was nearly curious enough to revisit Knockturn Alley, where he'd accidentally floo'd to the previous summer, but decided against it. 

His weakness, biggest weakness was of course Quality Quidditch supplies. Harry walked past it nearly everyday, allowing himself to peer into the window, but never go in. But almost a week after he'd arrived at Diagon Alley, his resolve was broken by a large crowd outside the shop. Harry was still small and skinny for his age and so was able to squeeze past some wizards to get into the stop, where he was able to get a look at the best looking broom he'd ever seen.

The shop keeper was telling the audience about how the broom was new, the fastest ever. Harry was able to read a sign in a moment-- "The Firebolt".

"Harry! Harry Potter!"

Harry spun at his name, wrenching his eyes away from the prefect broom. A tall, thin, blonde witch waved to him from several people away. Next to her, Harry noticed, stood Draco Malfoy. He had her nose, and looked vaguely like her. Harry walked over nervously.

"Potter." Malfoy nodded to him. Harry inclined his head back. "Mother, I'm going to have a look at a new pair of gloves, I'll meet you at the Apothecary?"

Narcissa nodded and Harry exhaled in relief. "Come on, Harry," Narcissa said softly, and Harry followed her out of the crowded shop and into the street again. "How are you fairing?" Narcissa said gently, once they were away from the noise and excitement.

"Er... good. Really good. Everything's worked out." Harry looked at her, struggling to figure out something to say. "Is everything okay since Mr Malfoy...?"

Narcissa smiled. "Yes. Draco and I are doing well. I daresay he'll be much happier now that Lucius is away. I've written to Severus to thank him as well." Harry tilted his head. "Lucius seemed to think Severus was protecting you and turning his back on an old school friend."

"He does that alot," Harry said, without thinking about it. Narcissa raised her eyebrows. "Snape, protecting me, I mean. It's odd."

"He's always been odd. But we've always got on. I like Serverus," Narcissa said.

"Um..." Harry paused, awkwardly. "Mrs Malfoy--"

"Ms Black, or Narcissa will be fine, Harry. I won't be Mrs Malfoy much longer," Narcissa said.

Harry blinked. "Black, like--"

"Sirius Black, yes." Narcissa frowned. "He is my cousin."

Harry frowned. "I wanted to ask--well, you and Fudge both said it isn't safe right now. Is Black really that dangerous?"

Narcissa frowned. "Harry, Sirius Black is a supporter of Voldemort. Of course, Lucius and I didn't know, but back then, both sides were equally secretive. Code names, disguises, no one trusted the person standing next to them. Sirius was a Gryffindor, and we were Slytherins, like his brother. We hadn't expected him to go bad until he did."

"And killed all those Muggles," Harry said. Narcissa nodded.

"Muggles and one wizard. Peter Pettigrew. Another Gryffindor, the same age as Sirius." Narcissa sighed. "Harry I want to be perfectly honest with you. Until last year, I agreed with my husband's views on blood purity. On Slytherins being the betters. I was never a Death Eater like him but I did agree with... much of their ways."

Harry swallowed.

"But once the Dark Lord threatened the life of my son, a pureblood, the son of one of his most loyal followers... I'm starting to believe that there cannot be this divide between us. If it doesn't matter to You-Know-Who in terms of who he kills, then maybe his loyalty was falsely earned." She looked down the street wistfully. "It's something i think Draco may learn more quickly than me, surrounded by so many different people at school, and now without Lucius to bully him."

Harry didn't know what to say. He stood, sticking his hands into his pockets. This shouldn't be much of a surprise. He'd learned the previous year with Ron that Snape had been a Death Eater, and yet Snape seemed to be trying harder than anyone to keep Harry safe. He imagined he could trust Narcissa. And maybe things would change with Draco even more.

"I just want you to be careful, Harry." Narcissa looked back at him. "And to say thank you, in person, again. Write to me if you need anything. I want to help in any way I can." She reached out and patted his shoulder before leaving Harry.

Harry was tempted to go back for another ice cream to think about all this, but decided against it. 

The next day, Harry went out to stock up on supplies, buy new robes (he had grown a little over the summer and his were several inches too short now), and get his new books.

"Hogwarts?" The manager of Flourish and Blotts came over as Harry came in, eyeing a cage full of The Monster Book of Monsters. He nodded. "Stand back." The manager pulled on a pair of thick gloves and headed to the cade.

"Wait," Harry said. "I've got one of those."

The manager looked extremely relieved. "A nightmare, the last time we order them. Almost worse than The Invisible Book of Invisibility... we never found them. Well, what can I help you with?"

Harry read out his book list and the manager took him to a section on Divination to find Unfogging the Future. Harry looked around and froze, staring at the cover of a book called Death Omens. It was a big black dog, monstrous looking. The exact dog he thought he's seen while running away a week ago...

His thoughts were interrupted by the shop keeper pressing his textbook into his hands and leading him away for his Charms and Transfiguration texts.

But Harry couldn't get the image out of his head. He laid in bed that night, thinking about the dog, feeling the back of his neck prickling. A Death Omen watching him in Magnolia Crescent while one of Voldemort's supporters was running around...

 

The days went on and Harry was starting to catch sight of many familiar faces from Hogwarts. He bumped into Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, of Gryffindor, standing shoulder to should in Quality Quidditch supplies to look at the Firebolt, although they stepped slightly away from each other once they spotter Harry. Dean waved. Seamus offered a smile, but then again, Seamus had been leery of Harry the previous year with the rumors of Harry having been the heir.

Harry also ran into Neville Longbottom outside Flourish and Blotts, but had forgotten his booklist and was being told off by someone Harry could only assume was Neville's grandmother. But Neville grinned catching sight of Harry and introduced them. His grandmother smiled thinly at Harry and shook his hand.

Blaise was getting an ice cream with his mother when Harry saw him. Harry met Ms Zabini for the first time, shaking her hand politely. She had the same dark skin as her son and attentive eyes. "Excited for the school year?" she asked. "Blaise can't wait." 

Blaise grinned. "I've got a good feeling about this year."

"Yeah, it should be really great," Harry said, grinning back.

But he still hadn't seen Ron, Hermione, or Theo around. He knew he would see them on the train, but it would've been nice to catch them beforehand.

On the last day of the holidays, Harry awoke very late. He patted Hedwig, who had just gotten back from a night's hunt, and got dressed before heaidng down to the Leaky Cauldron, wondering what he should eat for lunch.

"Hermione, I'm warning you, that cat needs to stay away."

"Ron, it's a cat, it's instinct to chase rats."

"You're taking _her_ side?!"

Harry grinned at the familiar voices.

"Honestly Ron--"

Ron looked up. "Harry!" Hermione and Theo spun.

Harry came over. "Finally," he said. "I was thinking I wouldn't see you three before tomorrow. Even Crabbe and Goyle have been through."

"We looked all over for you," Theo said. "The bookstore, even the petstore--"

"I got all my stuff ages ago," Harry said. 

"Dad heard from Fudge you were staying here," Ron explained. "we got back a few days ago; Hermione came around to stay for the last few days and then Theo--"

"My dad kicked me out," Theo said. Harry stared at him in shock. "I've been bouncing around with relatives and a few friends. I would've told you," he said to Harry, "but I knew your muggle family is a mess and you wouldn't be able to help. Just worry." Harry nodded. "We'll see what happens next summer."

Harry sensed there was more to the story, just as much as he had to tell them. But he knew they were waiting until getting to Hogwarts to properly share, where everything seemed more safe.

"So what's this about a cat?" he asked. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I went to get an owl with my leftover birthday money," Hermione explained, "but I fell in love sort of with a cat named Crookshanks. He's big and orange--"

"And he's got an ugly squashed face," Ron added. Hermione glared at him. "And he wants to eat Scabbers."

"At least you don't share a dorm," Harry said sensibly.

They walked over to the bar, where Mr Weasley was sitting, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hello Harry!" he said warmly. They moved to one of the tables, taking seats along it. "How are you?"

"Fine," said Harry. "you?"

"Very good, thank you." Mr Weasley put down the paper and Harry saw Sirius Black had once again made the cover.

"Taking a while for them to catch him, then?" Harry said.

"Yes," Mr Weasley looked grave. "it's bad business. We're all pitching in at the Ministry but haven't been able to turn anything up."

Mrs Weasley came in at that moment and Mr Weasley drew quiet. Fred and George weren't far behind her, with bags full of what looked like joke shop products. They both grinned at Harry. Then came Ginny, looking less shy than Harry had every seen her. She waved brightly at Harry before sitting next to Ron.

"Where's Percy?" Harry asked.

"With his girlfriend," George said, rolling his eyes.

"Did you hear?" Mrs Weasley beamed. "Percy made head Boy and Penelope made Head Girl."

"That's great," Harry said. 

"No it isn't," Ginny said seriously. "He hasn't shut up about it. I don't see why; being a prefect or head boy just seems boring. Just like Percy." Fred sniggered.

"Fred and George have been rubbing off on her," Mrs Weasley said. Ginny smiled.

 

Mr Wealsey announced at dinner that as they would all be staying at the Leaky Cauldron and that the Ministry was providing muggle cars for them to get to London, they would take Harry to King's cross Harry was glad he wouldn't have to figure out a way; he hadn't even thought about it.

Late that night, Harry wandered out of his room, intending to head back down to the bar. He'd brought down the Sneakscope to show Hermione and he'd left it by mistake, not noticing until he was packing for school. Ron stuck his head out of the room he was sharing with Theo. "If you see Scabbers, can you bring him to me?" he said, looking worried. "He hasn't been well since Egypt, and now that cat's got him scared."

"Don't worry. If I find him I'll bring him back here," Harry promised. Although Ron didn't always like his rat, Harry knew he would be devastated if anything happened to Scabbers. 

He was halfway down the hall when he heard voices, Mr and Mrs Weasley seemed to be arguing. 

"Harry's got a right to know," Mr Weasley said. "Fudge wants to treat him like a child but he's thirteen. He deserves--"

"He's happy not knowing," Mrs Weasley said shrilly. "Think of how terrified he'd be. Imagine going back to school knowing all that--"

"I want him to be safe, same as you." Harry felt his chest grow warm. "You know what they're like--they've been in the forest, Harry's faced You-You-Who twice since starting Hogwarts.... Imagine if he heard it from anyone else. Imagine if the Knight Bus hadn't picked him up!"

"they'll catch Black. Harry's safe, that's all that matters."

"Molly," Mrs Weasley said seriously. "If he can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts. And he will try. You know what he was saying in his sleep. 'He's at Hogwarts,' over and over. He wants Harry dead. Revenge for You-Know-Who."

Harry felt cold suddenly, and walked on, legs feeling suddenly numb. Black was after him. No wonder Narcissa and Fudge had seemed so worried. He knew Mrs Weasley was very genuine in thinking Harry would be perfectly safe at Hogwarts, and he wanted to agree with her. And yet, as he picked his Sneakscope off the table, Harry could only think that Voldemort had confronted him twice, despite the safety. Black may not have any issue finding Harry.

He did a quick check around in the dark, squinting before seeing Scabbers bolting for it. Making a quick dive, Harry grabbed for Scabbers tail, and his sneakscope went off, loudly. Harry grimaced, keeping a tight hold on the frightened scabbers while trying to muffle the sound of the sneakscope with his shirt.

"Here," he said, handing Scabbers to Ron on his way back.

"Maybe that thing really is dodgy," Ron said, frowning at the noise. "Are you okay? You look odd."

"I'll see you in the morning," Harry said.

He went back to his room, looking at the night sky through his window. He shouldn't be worried. Hogwarts was safe.


	4. Dementor

Harry met the others in the pub for an early morning breakfast as they began sitting at a table, pouring tea and pulling pieces of toast on plates. He was excited to finally be getting back to school, but nervous for the new classes, let alone the threat of a murderer possibly hunting him down.

Mr Weasley looked up as soon as Harry walked over. "Harry, good morning," he said quickly. "Mind if I have a quick word?"

Harry followed Mr Weasley, knowing he's have to explain overhearing the previous night.

"I wanted to tell you something before you go--"

There was nothing for it. "I already know," Harry said quickly. Mr Weasley frowned at him.

"How could you?"

"I--er--overheard you and Mrs Weasley last night," Harry said. "Sorry."

"That's not how I would've wanted you to find out," Mr Weasley muttered. "Harry, you must be very scared."

"Really I'm not," said Harry. "I'm not trying to be a hero, but Black can't be worse than Voldemort, can he?" Mr Weasley flinched.

"Harry, I want you to give me your word--"

"You want me to behave and stay in the castle?" Harry asked grumpily. Mr Weasley looked grim.

"Harry, I want you to swear to me that whatever you might hear, you won't go looking for Black."

"Why--?" Harry frowned. "Why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?" But Mr Weasley didn't respond, merely looked anxious. "Okay. I won't go looking for Black," Harry said.

 

Soon, they were all filing onto the train at Platform 9 3/4. 

"Well, we were running nearly late," Hermione said, as they passed yet another full compartment. She led Harry, Ron and Theo through the train, trying to find some space for them. They passed one and spotted Millicent, Pansy, and Draco. Millicent waved. Draco nodded to Harry.

Harry debated yet again telling Ron and Hermione about Mrs Malfoy's-- Ms Black's -- Narcissa's offer to him over the summer. About Draco's peace offering at the end of the previous term. But he decided it might be for the best if for now, he let things go and see what happened. he might let Theo know. Theo's dad seemed firmly on the wrong side whereas Draco might be changing alliances. That, at least, was worth something. Especially when you shared a dorm.

"Let's just go in this own," Harry said, pointing to a compartment, empty save for one man, slumped against the window, fast asleep. The others nodded and they quickly stepped in, stowing their trunks.

"Who's he?" Ron hissed as he sat. They'd never seen an adult taking the train before.

"Professor RJ Lupin," said Hermione.

"How do you know everything?" Theo asked.

"It's on his suitcase." Hermione pointed, looking exasperated.

"So he's the new DADA teacher," Harry said. He privately thought the man didn't look like much, worn out and sleeping on the train instead of getting to school... however the other teachers went to school. "Wonder what he's like?"

Theo shook his head. "Job's cursed. He'll be gone in a year."

"I just hope he's decent. A good year would be great after last year. I want to learn something," Ron said.

"He's really asleep though?" Harry asked. Ron, who was seated closest, nodded. "Good. I've got to tell you something." And quietly, he explained about what he'd overheard the night before, and Mr Wealey's warning that morning.

"So Sirius Black escaped to find you?" Hermione said. "Harry, you've got to be careful. Don't go looking for trouble this year--"

"I don't go looking for trouble," Harry said. "Trouble usually finds _me_."

"How stupid does Mr Weasley think you are?" Theo asked, shaking his head. "To go looking for Black?" Harry shrugged.

"No one's ever gotten out of Azkaban before," Ron said, "and Black was top security."

"They've got to catch him though!" Hermione protested.

"It's been this long and Fudge hasn't made any progress," said Harry. Mentioning Fudge reminded him. "By the way, I didn't get my Hogsmeade form signed..."

"You can't go?" Ron asked, shocked. "Dumbledore or someone will give you permission, they have to--"

"Snape," Theo offered. Harry snorted at the thought.

"Fred and George know loads of passages out of the castle; you could ask--"

"Ron, think about it," Hermione said sharply. "Harry's much safer in the castle grounds."

 

Soon, the food trolly lady was coming by. They each paid for their sweets, wondering if they should wake Lupin. But he was still sound asleep. The trolly witch said he would come find her if he woke up hungry and left.

"I wonder if she was here when he was at school?" Ron asked. "She doesn't look old, but she might be ancient."

"I wonder when he was at school," Harry said, glancing at Lupin. He could see touches of grey in the untidy hair, and lines on the man's face, but something about him told Harry he was still very young.

A heavy rain thickened outside as they sky darkened, turning quickly to a storm.

"We've got to be nearly there," Ron said, sometime later, trying to see outside. And then the train started to slow. "Excellent, I'm starving."

"It's not time yet," Hermione said, shaking her head as she checked her watch.

Theo, having been bored earlier, had suggested they change into their robes so they would at least be ready when they reached the castle. But that had made them only look forward to their arrival even more. Something about the dark sky and the storm seemed to make the journey even slower.

The four of them tried to see out the windows as the train came to a stop. Then, all at once, the lights went out.

Ron pressed his face against the glass pane. "I think someone's coming aboard," he said lowly.

"Ouch, Hermione, that was me!" Theo protested.

"I want to see if the driver knows what's going on," Hermione said.

"The corridor's probably filled with people with the same idea," Harry said.

"Not many people use their heads; some of them were running around the train about an hour ago--"

"Exactly, so just stay here until the lights come--"

"Quiet!" a hoarse voice whispered suddenly.

Lupin had finally awoken. Harry heard the rustle of robes as none of them dared to speak. There was a crackling sound and suddenly faint light and warmth filled the compartment. Lupin seemed to be holding a handful of flames. He looked tired and worn, but his eyes were sharp and alert.

"Stay put," he said, his voice still hoarse. He stood slowly.

But the door slid open before he could reach it. Harry had expected the conductor, coming around to make an announcement, or maybe another student, lost in the dark. but instead, it was a tall, cloaked figure, face hooded. It took a slow, rattling breath, and the compartment filled with a deep cold that not even Lupin's fire could hold at bay.

Harry felt his eyes roll up into his head. Everything grew black, he heard screaming... a terrifying scream, a woman's.

 

"Harry! Harry!"

He blinked slowly, finally opening his eyes.

"What--?" He looked around. The train was moving again and the lights had come back on. Harry sat up slowly, pushing his glasses back on his face. He felt sick. 

"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah," Harry muttered. "What happened? What was that? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed, Harry," said Theo. He and everyone else looked very pale.

A snap made them jump. Lupin was breaking a large chocolate bar into pieces. He hadn't needed the trolly witch after all, if he kept candy about him, thought Harry.

"Here." He handed the largest piece to Harry. "Eat, it'll help."

"What was that?" Harry asked again.

"A dementor," Lupin replied, handing out chocolate to the rest of them, before eating a small piece for himself. Harry finally bit into his own, feeling a bit better. "They guard the prison, Azkaban. It came to search the train for Sirius Black." And then he stood, slowly. "I'll be back in a few minutes--I want to have a quick word with the driver."

And he left, leaving the others to explain to Harry what happened.

"He was really cool, shooting that silvery stuff," Ron said shakily. "I mean, it was really scary, but he was so calm. Just made it go away."

"I think Dumbledore hired the right person," Hermione said quietly.

Lupin returned shortly and they didn't speak much after. "Are you feeling any better, Harry?" he asked.

Harry didn't ask how Lupin knew his name. "Yeah."

 

Ten minutes later, they were passing Hagrid as they walked along Hogsmeade station. He gave them a huge, friendly wave before they hurried to the horseless carriages to get out of the rain, and Hagrid split off with the first years to lead them to the boats. Harry didn't envy them this year. Blaise finally caught up with them, squeezing into their carriage.

"Some train ride this year, right?" he said softly.

Once inside the entrance hall, Harry heard two familiar voices.

"Potter--!"

"Miss Granger!"

They both turned, looking nervously at each other--Snape and McGonagall stood near the staircase, beckoning to them. Harry frowned, wondering what they had done to get in trouble already. Was it possible to start the year with negative house points?

"My office, Potter. It won't take long," Snape said quietly. He looked paler than normal, but at least he didn't seem angry at Harry.

As he led Harry down to the dungeons, away from Hermione and McGonagall, Harry was reminded of the previous year, when Snape had been set to punish him and Ron for flying an enchanted car to Hogwarts. He wondered idly what the car was up to now, "living" in the forest.

Snape shut the door after Harry, gesturing for him to sit.

"Lupin sent an owl ahead of the train," he said. Snape's tone went funny while using Lupin's name.

Harry was silent. 

"Minerva suggested I bring you to the hospital wing to be looked over. Is that necessary?"

Harry shook his head. "Professor Lupin gave us all chocolate and... now that it's warm I feel alot better."

Snape nodded. "It's a ridiculous idea, having the dementors here. They were already waiting at the entrances when Minerva and I arrived." He shook his head. "the minister is growing desperate," he said angrily.

"So it was his idea, not Dumbledore's?"

"Professor Dumbledore was furious," Snape said lowly. "Those creatures are dangerous to be out in our world, let alone at a school." He looked at Harry. "You're sure you are feeling alright?"

Harry nodded. He'd tried his best to now take these moments were Snape verged on kindness in his stride. But they still threw him off. He doubted there would ever be a day when he knew what the man was thinking.

"Then let's head to the feast."

Harry nodded again eagerly.

Once in the Great Hall, he felt disappointed--Harry had missed the sorting for the second year in a row. People looked at him curiously as he passed. He found Blaise and Theo had saved him a seat between them and sat down gratefully.

"What was that about?" Theo asked.

"Snape--"

But Dumbledore had began speaking. Harry stared at his empty plate longingly, barely listening. But when the time came to announce the new teacher appointments, Hrry was shocked to hear Hagrid would be taking over Care of Magical Creatures.

He clapped loudly with his friends as Hagrid stood, looking proud but flustered.

Finally, the feast began.

"Snape got word from Lupin... about what happened on the train," Harry continued quietly. "I don't know what Hermione was up to though."

"Probably in trouble for signing up for too many classes," Blaise said, shaking his head. "You heard her last term."

"Bet Malfoy gets top of the class this year, then," Theo said. "Even Hermione's not a superhuman."

"It's 'Black'," Draco said quietly. The three of them looked across the table, surprised that he'd been listening. Draco looked annoyed. "My mother is divorcing my father after what happened last year. We'll be going by her surname, Black."

Harry didn't say anything, as this wasn't news to him. He didn't know how much Draco knew of his and Narcissa's conversation, of what she had told him.

"As in Sirius--?" Blaise began.

"They're cousins," Draco snapped. "She hadn't spoken with him in a while before he blew up that street."

They'd never had such a near-normal conversation with Draco before. But he soon turned back to Millicent and Flint, engaging Flint in talk about Quidditch standings.

 

After the feast, Harry felt relieved to be heading down to his bed at last. He was very tired. And he had missed the Slytherin dungeon. They joined Draco, and Crabbe and Goyle (who Draco seemed to be on uneven terms with) in the dormitory, quickly and sleepily changing into pajamas. Harry looked out the glass window to see the familiar green eerie light of the lake. As odd as it was, this was home to him, green and all, and he loved it.

"Bumpy start to the year," Theo commented.

"It'll be fine," Blaise said. "Those things are staying out of the grounds, and they're the only thing weird about this year."

"Besides the murderer," Harry said.

"As long as this year's better than last," Draco said grumpily, from across the room. "Now shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

Harry drifted off shortly after, still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your boy lost his notebook about a month ago, so there was a bit of a large gap between posts here. Sorry lol.  
> End of the day, notebook is found. Posts are being made. Edits are being done to chapters not yet posted.
> 
> Thanks for the support so far, and for all the hits on the earlier parts of this series (if you're new, welcome, I hope you enjoy. Please pull up a leather armchair to the Slytherin common room fire and settle in; we're in it for the long haul here, however long it takes me to get through year 7).


	5. Rough Starts

Harry headed to the common room early the next morning with Theo and Blaise, feeling beyond ready to start classes. But his heart sunk once they saw Pansy Parkinson gossiping with a group of second and third years. It was rarely a good sign to begin with when a large group of Slytherins was packed together, whispering, but in this case, his fears were grounded. Pansy turned to them, mischief in her eyes.

"Hey Potter! The Dementors are coming! Wooo!"

Theo sighed. "That's an awful impression, Parkinson." 

Harry felt a little less bothered. "Yeah, they don't 'Woo'."

"You weren't so smart back on the train, were you, Nott?"

Theo opened his mouth to retort, but Gemma Farely, one of the Slytherin prefects, entered the room from the corridor leading to the girls' dorms. 

"What's going on here?" She had her arms crossed, looking from the group of Slytherins to Harry and his friends.

"Nothing, Gemma," Parkinson muttered quietly. After another minute, she headed off with some of the group.

Gemma turned to Harry and Theo. "Alright, Harry?"

Harry nodded. Gemma looked doubtful, but didn't press it. 

They headed up to the Great Hall for breakfast, grinning at the first years who already looked lost.

"I just want to know how she found out," Harry said, as he avoided walking into a tiny Hufflepuff.

"How does anyone in Slytherin find out about anything?" Blaise said. "Slytherin's all about ambition... you can bet she thinks information's the best way to get to the top."

Harry dropped into a seat beside Ginny, who smiled at him. He smiled back. "What's so exciting?" Harry asked.

"Snape's passing out the schedules," she said, pointing. "I'm hoping I have Defense Against the Dark Arts. I wanna see what the teacher's like."

"I wonder if we'll have any new classes today?" Theo mused.

"I wish I was taking new classes," Ginny said, frowning. "Or that i could drop History of Magic."

"Right?" Harry said, laughing. "Just don't let Hermione hear you say that. She swears it's important."

Ginny laughed.

Snape came by, wordlessly handing out schedules to them all. Harry looked at his at once.

"Excellent two new classes today." He was hoping they would be enough to put everything that had happened so far out of his mind.

 

Harry met up with Ron and Hermione while they were leaving the Great Hall.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully. But Ron looked annoyed. "What's happened?"

"Nothing," said Ron. "Well, Hermione's schedule is a mess, but she doesn't think there's a problem."

"I told him, I sorted it with McGonagall last night."

"Oh, was that what she wanted last night?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"What about you and Snape?" she questioned.

"He heard about the dementors on the train," Harry said quietly. Ron looked surprised.

"Well, that's good that he cares enough to check on you," Hermione said thoughtfully.

 

Despite having been at Hogwarts for two years, they still didn't know as much about the castle as they would have liked. Harry resolved to explore more of it under his cloak this year, especially if he would be having more free time without Hogsmeade visits like everyone else. The trip to the North Tower was a long one, and after ten minutes, Harry was starting to feel as if they were lost.

"There's got to be... a shortcut," Ron panted, as they made it up yet another staircase and came to a landing, which boasted of nothing but a painting.

"I think it's this way," said Hermione, looking down a passage.

"No, can't be," Ron said. "That's south...look you can see some of the lake from the window." He made a face at Hermione.

"You guys live in a tower, shouldn't you have been able to see where stuff like this is?" Harry asked.

"Oh, ha ha, Harry," Hermione said tonelessly.

Harry turned to watch the painting, seeing a knight trying to mount a pony. After the knight had given up, Harry asked for directions on a whim. Suddenly they were off, chasing after the knight as he ran, clanging from painting to painting.

Finally, they reached a spiral staircase and heard voices above them. They'd finally reached the north tower.

"Farewell," said the knight, "and if you have any need, call upon Sir Cadogan!"

"Mental," Ron muttered.

"Maybe by sixth year we'll know the entire castle," Harry said, as they climbed the last few steps.

They looked around. Harry didn't see any doors on this landing. Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode also seemed to be in the class; Harry looked around for more Slytherins, but only spotted Crabbe and Goyle amongst the crowd. Regardless, it was a fairly sized group.

Ron elbowed him and pointed upwards--there was a trapdoor with a plaque on it.

"Sibyll Trelawney, Divination," Harry read aloud. "Why couldn't she just have stairs like anyone else?"

The door suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder dropped at Harry's feet.

"After you," Ron said, grinning. And so Harry climbed up first.

After they'd gotten in, looking around at the small circular tables and poufs, a voice came from the shadows.

"How nice to see you all in the physical world at last." Professor Trelawney looked a bit like an insect. "Sit, children, sit." She gestured around her, and they all chose various armchairs or poufs. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat around the same small table.

"Divination is the most difficult of the magical arts," Trelawney began. Harry wondered privately if she'd ever tried potions, or had ever even spoken to Snape. "If you do not have The Sight, there is very little I can teach you. Books will only get you so far here."

Harry and Ron laughed silently at the startled look on Hermione's face. She'd always been better at everyone in most classes, mainly because she could learn everything from a book. Harry and Ron tended to excel in classed that taught things practically--Harry hoped this meant they would do well in Divination.

"In the second term, we will progress to the crystal ball. But be ready--February will bring a nasty flu." Harry and Hermione exchanged dubious glances--there was always a flu going around after the holidays. "And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever."

A tense silence filled the class. Trelawney then had them split up and drink tea from a cup, before instructing them to take the cup of their partner, and attempt to read their tea leaves. 

"Right," Ron said, opening his book to pages five and six and pressing it to crack the spine. "What can you see in mine?"

"A load of soggy brown stuff," said Harry. The perfumed smoke in the room was making him sleepy. "Means your future's murky. Unknown. Sorry Weasley."

"Broaden your minds, dears!" Trelawney said from the other end of the room.

Harry tried to pull himself together.

"Okay--there's a crooked sort of cross." He craned his neck to look at the list in Ron's open book, trying to ignore Goyle behind him, slowly saying "it might be a rock?" to Crabbe. Yet again, this seemed to be another subject that the pair was rubbish at. "Okay, the cross means trials and suffering...but then there's--" Harry squinted, "--the sun?" He looked at the book again. "Yeah, and that means happiness."

Ron looked at him, bemused. "Yeah?"

"So you're gonna suffer... but be happy about it."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Maybe Malfoy will get into a fight with me, but I'll win."

"Black," Harry corrected, without thinking.

"What about him?" Ron asked, looking serious again.

"No," Harry shook his head. "Draco's going by Black now. Since his dad's in prison and his mom decided to get divorced. She doesn't want to be on that side anymore," he finished quietly.

"Did ... Draco tell you all this?" Ron asked, frowning.

"Sort of," Harry said uneasily.

Trelawney came to their table. "Well, how are you fairing?"

Ron blinked before taking Harry's cup. "Well," he said, "this looks like a bowler hat--" Ron turned the cup around. "Or an acorn--that's in the book...windfall or gold." He grinned at Harry. "Good, loan me some." Then he looked back at the cup. "And an animal. A hippo?... No, a sheep, maybe."

Harry snorted with laughter and Trelawney 'tsked' at them.

"Let me see, dear." And she looked deep into the cup, before reading off a list of dooms for Harry. She finished with a horrified, "the grim," and looked deadly pale.

"What's the grin?" Seamus Finnigan asked. By now, the entire class was listening in closely.

"No, idiot, she said 'the Grim," another Gryffindor said loudly. "It's an omen of death, it says so in the book. A big black dog."

Harry's stomach dropped. Was that the monster he'd seen while fleeing the Dursley's? Had he been about to die before the bus showed up? The bus had nearly run him over, maybe the grim wasn't entirely reliable.

"Oooooh," Pansy said quietly.

"I think we'll leave it here for today," announced Trelawney.

Harry packed up his things quickly, hoping to get away from Pansy and the others before they could start saying things about him within earshot. It was only when Hermione said, "we'll see you after lunch, Harry," that he remembered he had Transfiguration with the rest of his Slytherin class--and that included the ones who had been in Divination with him.

He hurried down to the first floor classroom, rushing to choose a seat in the back on the room, where people couldn't stare at him once McGonagall began without making it obvious. Pansy entered the room and immediately began saying something animatedly to Jessica Runcorn when she sat down.

"Was Divination that bad?" Theo asked, sitting next to Harry.

"Give it about three minutes, Pansy will have finished telling everyone." Jessica was turning around to stare at Harry, wide-eyed. Millicent, at least, gave him an apologetic look.

"Trelawney thinks I'm going to die soon," Harry said.

"What?" Blaise had just taken a seat in front of Harry.

"Do you think she knows about Sirius Black?" Theo whispered. "Maybe she's got it out for you, like Quirell did first year."

"How could she know?" Harry said, glancing at Draco, who Pansy had just spoken too. Draco spared him a look before sitting down.

At last, McGonagall walked in and began a lecture on animagi, wizards who could transform into animals at will. When she turned herself into a cat and back, and the class didn't react, she looked at them all carefully.

"It's quiet today," she said suspiciously. "What's with you all?"

"We just had Divination," Pansy said quickly. Theo groaned loudly.

"Oh," McGonagall said simply. She frowned, her eyes sweeping the class. "And who is dying this year?" He calm manner made Harry feel better, somehow.

"Me," he said quickly, before anyone else could.

McGonagall nodded, looking unsurprised. "Potter, you should know Sibyll predicts the death of one student each year. I would say... it's her way of opening the year with a dramatic effect."

"Who's more dramatic, Trelawney, McGonagall, or Snape," Theo hissed to Blaise and Harry.

"Lockhart," Blaise whispered. Harry tried to disguise his snort of laughter as McGonagall looked back to him.

"You look in excellent health to me, Potter. But if you die, you don't need to hand in your homework. I expect even Professor Snape would extend you that curtesy."

And Harry laughed for real.

 

After lunch, Harry met Ron, Hermione, and Neville outside for Care of Magical Creatures. He was just glad to be back with some of the Gryffindors. At least most of him weren't excited by Trelawney's "prediction". Ron and Hermione had been fighting about it. Ron believed in the grim. But when Harry told him about McGonagall's theory, he seemed to calm down.

Hagrid came out soon and led them to a paddock on the edge of the forest. "Gather 'round the fence!" he called. "An' open yer books to page 49."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Draco asked.

"What's tha', Black?" Hagrid asked. Draco blinked. It was the first time anyone hadn't stuttered over Draco's name, as far as Harry had heard.

"How do we open our books?" Draco took his out of his bag. Like Harry, he'd tied it tightly shut.

"Jus' stroke the spine, o' course," Hagrid said, sounding disappointed, before heading off into the trees to fetch whatever he was about to teach them about.

"They're kind of funny," Hermione said, stroking the spine of hers before untying it.

There was a shout of alarm. Neville had apparently taken his belt off his book before stroking it--Ron leapt over to hold it down so Neville could nervously pet it.

"Yeah, books that try to eat us, real fun," Draco said quietly.

But Hagrid was back, leading a group of what they learned were Hippogriffs to the paddock. 

Hagrid called Harry up to demonstrate bowing to the hippogriffs. He led one out called "Buckbeak". After a couple of tense moments, Buckbeak bowed to Harry, and Hagrid announced that Harry should go and pat him.

"They'll let you ride 'em if yer nice enough," said Hagrid. "But fer today, jus' pat them."

Draco took over Buckbeak, Crabbe and Goyle watching wearily, as the rest of the class split up and bowed to the various hippogriffs.

"This is easy," Harry heard Draco say. "You can't be dangerous at all, can you, you great ugly brute?"

In a flash of talons, Draco was on the ground, blood blossoming from the arm he clutched to his chest.

Hagrid pulled Buckbeak back into a collar and shoo'd him away before lifting Malfoy. Hermione ran to open the gate for him. Pansy was shouting at Hagrid as he left.

"That thing should be put down!" she shouted. "Hagrid should be sacked!" Buckbeak shifted somewhere behind her and she jumped away from the fence.

"It was Malfoy's fault," Dean argued.

"Black," Harry said, but Dean didn't hear him. He gave Buckbeak and apologetic look as he went to head up to the castle with Ron and Hermione.

"Would they fire him?" Hermione asked, as they neared the doors.

"They'd better not. He was just hired," Ron said angrily. "What a dumb thing to happen on his first day. I can't believe Malfoy--Black-- was so stupid."

 

"Crabbe and Goyle were talking like Draco had nearly been killed," Theo said, once he got back to the common room after dinner and saw Harry. "What happened?"

Harry explained in a low voice. Theo looked worried.

"Hagrid's got a thing for dangerous creatures, hasn't he?" Theo said worriedly. "He was cleared of all charges last year, but this still can't be good."

It was hard for Harry to focus on his Transfiguration work.

"Theo," he said softly, as a way to focus his mind on something else that had been bothering him. "Why did your dad kick you out?"

"Why did you blow up your aunt?" Theo asked quietly. "Did she have bars on your windows again? Should Fudge have written to Snape?"

"Wrong aunt," Harry said, frowning. "This one insulted my parents." He shrugged. "I bed the school was told about the use of magic anyways."

Theo snorted. "Good enough reasoning." He looked away. "My dad said I wasn't his son for helping you last year."

Harry stared. Theo shook his head. 

"He wanted me to let the heir get on with it. Kill the muggle borns. People like Hermione. When I told him about Riddle, that it was You-Know-Who the whole time, that I helped you stop him again, he showed me a tattoo on his arm. He told me it was You-Know-Who's mark." Theo sighed. "My dad's still proud of having been a Death Eater. He didn't give it up like Snape. But he didn't come out of hiding like Lucius Malfoy."

"Malfoy's wife... Ms. Black wrote to me over the summer." Theo stared at him. "She used to be like your dad and Malfoy, she said. But now she doesn't want that. Doesn't want Draco to be like that."

"He does seem...different this year," Theo said. "Well, apart from insulting Buckbeak today."

"It seems like it takes a lot for someone to change sides," Harry said thoughtfully. "Narcissa didn't really want to until Draco was threatened... Draco even seemed conflicted until he was threatened like that and saw that anyone could be in danger."

"Snape told him that, remember? After class that one day. He said something about no one being spared because of blood status," Theo pointed out.Then he grew quiet. "I wonder what made Snape change sides?"

"I just worry about the rest of our house," Harry said. "What if, even after last year, some of us go bad? Alot of people here probably had parents who were Vol--sorry--his supporters."

"Let's hope we don't have to find out," Theo said darkly. "You-Know-Who's been stopped from coming back twice now, hopefully he stays gone now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (July 31 2018) It's Harry Potter's birthday (and JK Rowling's) today.
> 
> I spent today at work giving a fair bit of thought to where I wanted the future of this au to go. Most of those thoughts were related to OotP - DH... GoF is a little bit of a blank right now. I'm glad I have a way's to go on this part before I have to tackle that heavy Goblet book ^^'
> 
> Anyways, next chapter we meet Remus for real! I'm excited to start posting from there. Remus is probably one of my favorite characters ever. :D


	6. Worst Fear

It wasn't until Thursday that Draco came back from classes. Harry expected him to play up his injury, but instead he sat quietly in Potions, struggling to get his ingredients together. 

Snape scowled as he walked around the room. "Potter, switch with Goyle. Maybe you'll be able to help Mr Mal--Mr Black with his ingredients.

Draco turned red. Ron slumped in complaint--Goyle was even worse at Potions than even Neville.

As he cut Draco's daisy roots, Draco looked at Harry glumly. "Thanks," he said quietly.

Harry shrugged, quietly giving the roots to Draco, who carefully added them to his cauldron. "Did they say anything about firing Hagrid?" Harry asked, hoping Draco would have an idea.

"They wrote to Mother. I tried too as well." Draco bit his lips. "She wasn't pleased. But I think Hagrid's going to stay." He fell quiet as Seamus' conversation with Dean about Sirius Black reached them. 

"Dufftown," Seamus was saying. "That's a Muggle town not far from here."

Draco gave Harry a sidelong glance before stirring the Potion. "Did anyone tell you anything about Sirius Black?" 

Harry wondered what Draco was playing at and bristled slightly. "Yeah, he's after me. Suppose that's what Trelawney meant."

"No, not that." Draco hesitated, and then shook his head.

"What?" Harry asked. 

But Snape was calling for them to finish up and come to the front. Harry felt his stomach sink as he saw Snape holding Neville's toad.

"If Longbottom managed to produce a shrinking solution, the toad will become a tadpole. If not--and I doubt he has--It will be poisoned." Some of the Slytherin's smirked as Neville squeaked in protest. Snape dipped a small spoon in Neville's cauldron.

Before Harry had decided to do anything, his wand was out. "Expelliarmus!" he said, and the spoon and Trevor flew from Snape's hand.

Snape's wand was out before anyone had time to blink--Harry had a split second of panic, fearing he might be cursed, but then Snape had frozen Trevor in mid-air, as the spoon clattered to the ground behind him. Trevor was slowly lowered to the ground and Neville rushed up, red in the face, to collect him.

A silence had fallen over the class. Everyone looked as terrified as Harry felt. Snape's chest rose and fell heavily, fury clouding his pale face.

"Class dismissed," he said, voice dangerously low. "Twenty points from Slytherin, Potter. And stay put so I can issue you a detention."

Harry feared that included cursing him, or feeding him Neville's potion at this point. No one had anything to say to him as they left the class, though Ron, Hermione, Theo, and, surprisingly, Draco, all gave him similar, fearful looks. But they all cleared out as quickly as they could. After the room had emptied, Snape's cold voice rang out.

"Come here Potter."

Heart hammering, Harry walked to the front of the room. Snape took out a small vial from his robes.

"This would have turned Longbottom's tadpole back to a frog."

Harry hesitated. Snape's face was ugly. "But if Trevor was poisoned, like you said--?"

"There was nothing wrong with the potion. Granger saw to that, however sneaky she thought she was being after I'd told her stop helping him." Snape's eyes narrowed. "It was, Potter, an attempted at making Longbottom realize that there are very real consequences to ruining potions as continuously as he does."

"You've never threatened to poison Goyle's cat and he's rubbish at this class," Harry said hotly. And before he could stop himself, "I don't think scaring people fixes them." He thought of Uncle Vernon's threats when he'd hoped they would stop his accidental magic as a child. "It just makes them _afraid_."

A shadow passed over Snape's face and Harry swallowed nervously.

"Detention will be on Saturday evening, Potter. 8pm." And he swept away.

 

"Still, it was only 20 points and detention," Blaise pointed out that night in the common room.

"He still hates me," Harry grumbled. Theo shook his head.

"Are you joking? He wouldn't have explained himself to most people. Imagine if Ron had tried to do that, or Hermione. They'd have been told off and sent away."

"We're not saying he cares about you or anything," Blaise pointed out, at Harry's pained expression. "But it would be good to embrace the fact that he cares _less_ about what us Slytherins do."

"Even if that means Neville's toad gets poisoned?" Harry said, grumpy.

Theo sighed. "Harry, you can't try to save everyone and everything."

 

Their Gryffindor friends were buzzing with excitement about Lupin's class that evening and the next morning.

"He made a piece of gum shoot up Peeve's nose!" Dean gushed.

"And Snape--"

Neville cracked a nervous smile at that.

"None of you are making any sense," Harry laughed, as they excited the Great Hall.

"You'll just have to see, mate," Ron said. He too looked amused and awed.

"We don't have Lupin until after Herbology," Theo moaned. "I want to see what the fuss is about."

 

Quicker than they expected, they were hurrying with the rest of their Slytherin classmates back to the castle and up to the third floor Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

The room had changed quite a bit from the previous year. Now, instead of Lockhart's face plastered on every wall, it hosted books upon books, and several skeletons, as well as several other strange objects that they didn't recognize. Harry spotted an old record player on one of the less cluttered surfaces.

"Good afternoon," came a tired, but cheery, voice. "Sorry I'm late." Professor Lupin entered the room, placing his shabby briefcase on his desk. He looked healthier than he had on the train, but Harry expected that he did as well, now that they weren't around a dementor. "You can put away your books. We will be having a practical lesson."

They all looked at one another, even more excited and curious.

"Right, on your feet and gather around."

Lupin took out what looked like a toy wardrobe from his briefcase and set it on the floor. Then, pointing his wand at it, he proceeded to make it regular-sized. Harry recognized it at once as the one from the staffroom--he'd hidden in it the previous year.

The wardrobe made a concerning rattling noise and the class took a half step backward, nervous. Lupin wouldn't show them anything too dangerous, would he?

"It's nothing to worry about," said Lupin calmly. "Just a boggart."

Many people eyed the wardrobe with even more anxiety. Crabbe and Goyle exchanged looks. Pansy seemed worried.

"So, what is a boggart?" Lupin asked them.

"Boggarts are shape shifters," Draco said, without bothering to raise a hand. "They turn into what you are most afraid of."

Lupin nodded. "Excellent, Draco. The boggart in there is shapeless right now. No one knows what one looks like when they are not with a person. But when he comes out, whoever is facing him will decide his form.This means we have an advantage over him. Harry, do you know what it is?"

Harry bit his lip. He wasn't as smart as someone like Draco or Blaise...and he was very happy that Hermione wasn't next to him at the moment with her hand up. But he had a go. "Er--if there's so many of us, it won't know what to turn into?"

Lupin nodded. "It's always best to tackle boggarts in groups--there's a good chance it'll get confused. But we'll form a line here, and try to get you all to face your fears one on one." He nodded to the class. "Say this with me without wands first--the incantation is ' _riddikulus_ '"

"Riddikulus!" the class repeated. The wardrobe gave a wobble.

"Blaise, why don't you go first?"

"Yes, sir," he said. And he walked to the front, putting on a brave face. But Harry could tell he was nervous.

"To be prepared, picture what you fear the most. Your fear will be our example." Lupin looked at Blaise, smiling. "What it is?"

Blaise swallowed heavily. "Werewolf, sir."

Lupin's face stilled. "Rational." He took in a breath and smiled again. "So, the next step is to try to make the fear more amusing, It can be difficult, but you've got to think and visualize as best as you can."

Theo frowned, before looking apprehensive. "What if a were--"

Lupin shook his head. "If you see it, we will." He looked at the class. "It will go to each of you in turn. We should have the time to get through most of you, if not all. So, all of you now--take a moment to picture your fears, and find a way to make them amusing for us."

Harry found his thoughts chasing themselves. Voldemort, or young Riddle, who'd summoned the Basilisk. Or perhaps the Voldemort on the back of Quirell's head--Harry frowned, remembering that Voldemort's cries of "Crucio!" and Snape screaming...that had been terrifying.

But Harry froze as the memory of another scream struck him, a higher scream than Snape's, a woman, pleading, crying...

The dementor. That was Harry's worst fear. He clenched his fists. How could he make a dementor less frightening?

"Everyone ready?" Lupin called.

Harry looked around--the class was nodding. Theo and Millicent were rolling up their sleeves. He didn't want to be the only one to ask for more time, so Harry decided he would wing it. He'd faced fears by jumping in without much thought before.

"Alright, Blaise. Ready. Three--two--one--!" Lupin opened the wardrobe. A few people screamed.

The werewolf came out, huge, yellow-eyed, and snarling. Droll poured from its mouth, teeth glistening in the light. It advanced on Blaise, lips curling into a growl, muscles tensed and ready to attack.

"Ri--riddikulus!" Blaise shouted.

There was a noise like a whip crack. The werewolf stood stock still, an ear twitching. Then, it cocked its head, turned around...and chased its tail in circles, nails scratching on the wooden floor.

There was a roar of laughter from the class. The boggart paused, looking confused.

"Daphne, next!" Lupin looked pale, but a small grin had cracked his lips.

Daphne stepped forward. With another crack, the wolf became something very strange. It looked like a woman from the stomach up, but waste down, like a leafy fish. When it opened its mouth, a terrifying screech came out.

The class covered there ears. Daphne winced, but looked determined, aiming her wand with a shaking hand--

CRACK! The fish woman tried to move forward, but had only just flopped its tail on the floor before overbalancing and falling flat on its face with a comedic squish noise. Daphne giggled as the class laughed.

"Was that... a mermaid?" Harry asked, as Theo stepped forward. Blaise nodded. 

"Supposedly they don't sound like that under the water. I bet they're still creepy though."

The boggart became the Basilisk, its fangs dripping with red. Harry swallowed heavily. He and Theo had faced the beast at the end of last term; he wasn't sure how Theo could make it funny--

"Riddikulus!"

The giant snake lunged, aiming an attack at Theo, who took a deliberate step back--the snake bit into the hardwood floor and went to pull its head back. Harry let out a relieved laugh--the snake was stuck. Great fangs had pierced the wood, but try as the beast might, it couldn't get free. Its muffled hiss sounded alot like "helptthhhhh!" to Harry and he laughed harder.

Blaise and Theo high-fived.

Several cracks and cheers of laughter later, Draco was up next. Harry looked on with interest--what could Draco possibly be scared of? But he felt his stomach fall as the boggart swiftly took the features of a tall man wearing a black pointed hat and a mask. Blond hair, the same color as Draco's, billowed out over the back of his robes and he stepped forward, deliberately stripping off the skeletal mask. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"How dare you defy the Dark Lord!" he hissed, and Harry felt his teeth clench. "How dare you not give your life for his pursuits? It would be an _honor_ for my son to die so that he rise again, and yet you failed even that!"

Harry, for the second time that week, moved without thinking. He didn't have a plan to face a dementor, but he felt he'd risk it in this case. Draco was rooted to the spot, white-faced. Harry moved in front of him, wand outstretched. 

The boggart had just made its loud CRACK! and Harry had barely closed his eyes in a flinch when Lupin was in front of _him_ , arms outstretched and shouting "Here!". Harry peered around Lupin's shoulder. The boggart had become a silvery, floating orb. Lupin flicked his wand, saying the incantation almost lazily, and the orb became a deflated balloon, whizzing a lap around the classroom--before Lupin had the wardrobe door open with a flick of his wand--and the orb flew in. The wardrobe door shut with a snap.

Harry at last lowered his wand. What made an orb so scary?

"Well, that's enough for today," Lupin said briskly. He was back at the front of the room, turning to look at them all as many of them groaned in protest. "Sorry, sorry. Too much of a good thing, you know!" He looked around. "Excellent work--five points to Slytherin for everyone who tackled it, and five for Draco and Harry."

"I didn't tackle it," Harry said.

"You and Draco answered my questions," Lupin said lightly. "Anyways, your homework will be fore you to read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me. Due monday. That will be all."

Harry saw him walk over to Draco, who looked like he'd been jerked out of a bad dream and say something to him quietly. He wondered why Lupin had jumped in front of him. Maybe he hadn't expected Harry to be ready after leaping in front of Draco. Or maybe he feared Harry, like Draco, would freeze up.

No one else seemed to have cared so much in their excitement.

"The basilisk was _awesome_ ," Theo laughed. "Way better than it getting stuck on Harry's arm."

"And the werewolf," Blaise said. "That was hard to think of."

"I wonder why Lupin doesn't like that weird ball?" Daphne said, cocking her head.

"I had no idea mermaids were so scary," Millicent told her. "But I understand." She frowned. "I didn't get a chance at it."

"What would yours have been?" Theo asked.

"Spiders," Millecent answered, shivering.

 

"Spiders," said Ron, shivering as they took their spot on the lawn outside, to watch the lake at their free period. 

"And Hermione?" Theo asked, looking over to her.

She shook her head. "We didn't have time for everyone and I was one of the last."

"Wait but guess what his was," Ron said, nudging Neville.

"Uh, a giant slug," Harry tried. Neville laughed quietly.

"Professor Snape," he said. "Riddikulus put him in my grandmother's clothes."

Theo and Blaise roared laughing. Neville gave a weak smile.

"Though I should have just shot a spell at him like Harry did." Neville shook his head. "That's funny thinking back."

"Don't try it," Ron advised.

"Did you get to see Lupin's boggart?" 

They shook their heads. "How did you get to?" Hermione asked. "And what is it?"

"Draco and Harry--" Theo looked over as Harry spoke.

"Draco froze up so he had to get its attention," Harry said quickly. "It was a silver orb." Hermione frowned, looking curious.

"What was Draco's?" Ron asked.

"Mine would have been a dementor, I think," Harry continued, ignoring Ron. "But I couldn't figure out what to do with it."

"That's really hard," Theo said, shivering. "I'd have thought yours would be You-Know-Who."

"How would you make You-Know-Who funny?" Neville squeaked.

"Give him a clown nose," Blaise said seriously.They laughed at the absurdity.

 

That night in the common room, Harry and Draco were the last ones, besides a huddle of sixth years in the corner, as the night grew later. Draco looked up from staring at one of the green tinted windows as Harry stood, stretching and collecting his things.

"You didn't have to try to help me, you know." He sounded a little sulky and it almost made Harry angry.

"No, I didn't really think about it. You just looked like you needed help. Lupin did the same," he said.

"And he's supposed to," Draco said.

"Yeah." Harry wasn't sure what else to say. "I've met your father, I wanted that boggart to change as much as you did."

"Not nearly as much, Potter." Draco looked at him. "Listen, about what I said in Potions the other day--"

"I know we're not friends, but could you quit taunting me with the idea that you know something about Black?" Harry said stiffly. "I don't care about him, as long as he doesn't get in here past the dementors. And next to Voldemort, he can't be too bad."

Draco winced at the name. But he stood and looked at Harry. "Black came from a Death Eater family," he said softly. "My father told me as much at some point. He said that your parents, your family, were all Gryffindor."

"And not to join up with me, obviously."

"Besides that, they hung around with Gryffindors. My father and Snape knew a boy named Regulus. He hung around with their crowd of Slytherins. But his brother, Sirius, was a Gryffindor." 

Harry frowned. "No one talks about Gryffindors who go bad," he said quietly. Draco nodded.

"Because they're not expected to." He looked at Harry. "Slytherins are expected to. Half our families were Death Eaters."

"You're afraid of turning out like your father?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco looked away. "My family knows things about people who were close to You-Know-Who. I'll stop trying to tell you things about Black. But if you ever want to know anything, I can tell you."

"Why?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Because you saved me last year. And stopped You-Know-Who three times. If Black wants to do anything, it's to get revenge before bringing his Master back." He looked at Harry. "Believe me, after last year, I definitely don't want black to bring his Master back. Between you and Granger, with Nott's and Weasley's support, you guys stopped alot from happening around here. If it comes down to it... I think I'd want to help."

"You'd want to help us?" 

Draco made an irritated noise. "That's what I said, Potter." He looked at Harry, frowning. "You're right, I don't want to become my father."

Harry was silent a moment before nodding. "See you in the dorm," he said, heading off to bed. Harry was finding that it was becoming increasingly difficult to decide what to tell Ron, Hermione, and the others. Some secrets were his own, some were Draco's... if Ron started keeping secrets from Hermione, or any of the others from each other, his life would get difficult.

He realized he was lumping his thoughts of Draco in with the same as those of his friends. Draco had said it himself at the end of last term--they weren't friends. But Harry was helping to keep his family life private from some of the others, and now making strange agreements in the common room at the dead of night. Would he really trust Draco to tell him the truth about Death Eaters if it came down to it? What could he have to say about Black? And then another thought struck him--he'd learned from Malfoy that Snape had been a Death Eater, and Snape had known his parents in school. Would Malfoy know anything about that?

His mind felt awake with thoughts, but he was asleep shortly after laying in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts, opinions, questions, or comments are always wonderful. I love getting feedback or hearing what people are excited to read. 
> 
> And I'm excited to bring you guys the rest of year three, now that things are really starting to get going, character-relationships wise :D I'm going to try to get these posted a little more regularly, because the rest of this year has some of my favorite stuff in it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a lot of fun to work on, but also intimidating because Year Two brought some changes that affect Rowling's narrative of year three, so I had to consider that, and what that does to the future parts of the story. I can only hope to execute these changes as faithfully as I can, and hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I am writing it. :)


End file.
